Flappy Bird Racing
Flappy Bird Racing is a fanmade spinoff to the infamous mobile game Flappy Bird. It is a sprite-based racing game. It is for the iOS and Android. Gameplay Tap and hold the button on the lower right corner to accelerate. Tilt your phone left or right to steer. As you breeze through the track, you can run over the blue panels to add points. These points are crucial to your racer's performance. Having a lot of points will make your racer's vehicle go faster. You can lose points by either bumping into other racers, getting hit by hazards, or falling off the track. At 0 points, you're completely helpless, as even bumping into other racers will make you spin out. Apart from the blue panels, there are also yellow panels where you can obtain power-ups, which can be used to your advantage. The game also applies a life system. In Grand Prix mode, if you end up in the fifth place or lower, you'll have to restart the entire cup. In Battle mode, the objective is to knock out all opponents by destroying all their three shields using power-ups. However, this mode can only played online against other players. Game modes Grand Prix In this mode, you race through cups in three different difficulties (plus an extra unlockable Mirror mode). There are a total of four cups, with each cup containing five tracks. You have to win all cups in one difficulty to unlock another difficulty level (you start with only Easy difficulty). Quick Race In this mode, you can pick a track to race in. This mode can also be played multiplayer (if you have an internet connection, obviously). Time Trial Set your best times in this mode. Battle A multiplayer-only mode. You can pick arenas here, which are only exclusive to this mode. The objective is to destroy all three shields on all your opponents. The last one standing is the winner. Playable characters While the only canonical character is Flappy Bird himself, this game also throws in several fanmade characters for this game. *'Flappy Bird: '''The titular character of the infamous mobile game. He's a well-balanced racer riding a yellow kart. As a CPU racer, he'll always use Energy Shield for a power-up. *'The Other Bird: 'A seemingly green recolor of Flappy Bird, though he's actually slimmer. He's also a well-balanced racer. He rides a dark blue kart. He shares the same power-up as Flappy Bird's if he's a CPU racer. *'Spoiled Bird: 'A pink bird with a tiara. She, along with Kwang, has a high acceleration, but low top speed. Her kart even matches her color. As a CPU racer, she uses a Rotten Egg, an item that cannot be obtained by the player. If you run over it, you'll spin out of control. *'Kwang: 'A green toad wearing a belt and sandals. Like Spoiled Bird, he has a high acceleration, but low top speed. He drives a red kart. As a CPU racer, he uses a Mud Ball, also an item that cannot be obtained by the player. The usage involves him throwing it, which can reach considerable distance. *'Ngujin: 'A huge, orange tanuki wearing bracelets. He's one of the two heavier characters, who both share the trait of having a high top speed but low acceleration and handling. He drives a light blue kart. As a CPU racer, he uses a Fire Ball, which is thrown. Again, it's not an obtainable item for the player. *'Pipe Boy: 'A sentient green pipe wearing a white shirt. He shares the same trait as Ngujin's. He drives a gray kart. As a CPU racer, he'll always use Oil Spill for a power-up. *'Toonoo Kee: 'A small, orange tanuki wearing slippers. He's one of the lighter characters, who both share the trait of having a high handling. He drives a green kart. As a CPU racer, he'll always hurl a Furball as his means of attacking. *'Yolk: 'A sentient egg wearing a blue sweater and white pants. Like Toonoo Kee, he's very light and has a high handling. He drives a periwinkle kart. He shares the same power-up as Spoiled Bird's if he's a CPU racer. Tracks Point Cup *Flappy Circuit *Bagel Meadow *Spirit Caves *Tanuki Tower *Flippy Circuit Score Cup *Milk Beach *Sprite Caves *Beagle Meadow *Kitsune Tower *Floppy Circuit Retry Cup *Tanuki Lakeside *Coffee Beach *Chocolate Swamp *Kappa Tower *Flappy Flappy Circuit Super Cup *Bugger Meadow *Kitsune Lakeside *Splitting Caves *Strawberry Swamp *Colorful Path Arenas *Battle Arena *Bottle Arena *Bit Arena *Butter Arena Items/Power-ups This lists the power-ups obtainable only by the player. *'Wing: 'Allows your racer to jump. *'Energy Shield: 'Gives you temporary protection and allows you to strike other opponents by touching them. *'Egg: 'Gives your racer a slight speed boost. *'Oil Spill: 'Leaves a puddle of oil, which can cause a racer to spin out when running over it. *'Furball: 'Once hurled, it goes into a straight path until it hits something. If it hits a wall, it'll bounce back. *'Spirit Ball: 'It's hurled just like a Furball, but it homes in to a nearby opponent in front. *'Thunderbolt: 'Strikes all racers except the user using a thunderbolt, causing them to shrink for a while. *'Heehee: 'Allows you to steal a random opponent's held item using Heehee's help. Only appears in multiplayer. *'Score: '''Adds some points to your total. Useful if you find yourself difficult to run over the blue panels. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games